


The Quiet Beast

by ifinkufreaky



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding, Drabble Collection, F/M, Play Fighting, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/ifinkufreaky
Summary: This is a home for my shorter Ubbe imagines, drabbles, and the like. The first one's a modern AU about playful fighting that turns to spanking, kissing, and a confession of feelings...





	1. Chapter 1

“Yoink!” Just as Ubbe’s hand gets near the last bottle of Coke in the fridge, you duck under his arm and snatch it first.

His surprised exhale makes you tingle between the shoulderblades. “You. Did. Not.”

You’re giggling as you uncap it as quickly as you can, dancing back as he squares his body toward you.

“Don’t.”

You bring the plastic bottle to your mouth so hard you bang your teeth a little, making sure to get your lips around it and take a hearty swig before Ubbe can try to snag it back. “Mine now,” you gasp as soon as you’re done gulping.

Ubbe shakes his head, advancing toward you with playful menace. “Uh-uh. I wanted that. Give it.” You match every one of his steps with a backwards shuffle, not daring to look away from his face and miss the moment that he might lunge for you.

“But I already licked the top,” you tease, sloshing the brown, fizzy liquid. “It’s got cooties now.”

“I’m not afraid of your cooties.” There’s an intensity in Ubbe’s eyes as he says it, like this topic is deadly serious.

“Hmph,” you respond with a shrug, like you couldn’t care less. You won’t let him see how much that weighty gaze affects you. Watching him coil his body up like a cat about to pounce, you screw the cap back on the bottle with a little challenge in your face. As soon as the danger of spilling is contained, he strikes.

Ubbe grabs for the bottle with one hand while grabbing you around the waist with the other. Your arm swivels back, trying to pull the Coke out of his reach, but he’s got longer arms and since your chest is now trapped flush against his, there’s nothing much you can do.

He grins in your face as you giggle and struggle to keep your grip on the bottle while he tries to wrest it from you, so close his beard tickles your cheek at one point. It’s a good thing none of his flatmates are around to witness this ridiculous scene.

Your defeat is inevitable. Ubbe twists the bottle out of your grasp, and you stumble a little when he lets go of your body a moment later and steps back. He smirks at you, head tilted, as he twists off the cap and takes a long, triumphant drink.

“How’s my backwash taste?” you taunt. No reaction. “You like sloppy seconds?”

Ubbe just shrugs, with some kind of strange, knowing smile. “Occasionally.”

You roll your eyes at his refusal to be flustered, and try a new tactic. “Some host you are. Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?”

He screws the cap back on. “She covered all the important ones.”

“What about ‘ladies first?’” you try.

Ubbe just laughs at you, that odd glimmer that appeared a few minutes ago still shining behind his eyes. He drops his arm down to his side, two fingers holding just the neck of the bottle. “Come on,” he says, turning, “let’s get back to the movie.”

But you no longer care about the advanced-release bootleg you came over to check out with him tonight. Turning his back on you was a fatal mistake. With a screeching little war cry you pounce, attempting to dislodge the contested bottle from his tenuous grip.

You barely slide your fingers across the smooth plastic before Ubbe withdraws it. He was ready for you. He tosses the bottle on his part of the couch and traps your flailing forearms between his hands. You growl at him, still giggling, suddenly more interested in trying to grapple him than in diving for the Coke.

It doesn’t go very well. At first you think you might be succeeding in getting him off balance, but then his pale eyes twinkle and he pushes you, face-first, against the wall.

Before your mind can process what he did that for, his swift hand connects with your ass. A shockwave jolts through your entire body. “Give it up,” his deep voice rumbles, closer to your ear then you expected. “You’re not gonna win.”

You turn just enough to look at him over your shoulder. Your attraction to this guy who’s supposed to be just your friend is pretty hard to deny right now, especially when his hand cracks against your other buttock. Your body… _ripples_ with that impact, and there’s no doubt he sees the arousal swell behind your eyes in its wake. You watch his pupils dilate in a visible response.

Breathing hard, you try to find anything to say. Your lack of movement, lack of resistance, communicates so much already. The game has changed, and he just sent you straight into sub-mode. Your back arches, softly presenting your ass to him, only to find that his hand had been hovering just above it. You fit yourself into the curve of his palm.

His lips come crashing into yours a moment later. Your mouth opens to him right away, a needy whine escaping with it. You need him to know how much you love this, but you don’t turn to face him because you don’t want the delicious game to be over, either. You rub your ass up and down against his hot hand.

Ubbe breaks away from the kiss just as his palm collides once more against your rump. “Did I discover your secret, Princess?” he murmurs above your cheek. He grips you tight, almost cruelly. “Is this what you like, someone to put you in your place?”

You moan something vaguely affirmative and seek his mouth again.

Ubbe nips at your lips, caressing up and down the back of your thigh. Heat explodes between your legs. “So this is why I see you turn down so many guys. You need someone who can take charge in the bedroom.” The utter confidence with which he drops the words leaves you with no doubt that he’s going to be able to deliver that himself.

“You’ve been paying attention to who I date?” you ask. You and Ubbe have been in the same circle of friends for a while, but you weren’t so close that you confided in him or anything.

“Of course,” Ubbe answers warmly. He tilts his head, catching your eyes as he scoops you around the waist to turn you to face him. “I’ve been interested in you for a long time.”

“Me too,” you confess. “Why haven’t you said anything?”

The corner of Ubbe’s lip turns up. “Just figuring out how to make my move.”

You almost mock him for a sudden spanking as his choice of “move,” but he’s right, it worked. It’s so hard to find a nice, normal guy who can also get panty-soakingly dominant in bed. And listening to the soft growl growing in Ubbe’s throat as he stares down at your lips, hands hugging your curves, you just know you’ve hit the jackpot. “Wanna go back to your room?” you offer.

Ubbe grins darkly and presses you against the wall with his next kiss. He bites your bottom lip just enough to make you wince before pulling back. He slaps your butt, the hardest one yet, and growls into your ear. “Best be off quick, love. I’ll give you a three second head start, and then I’m coming for this ass.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a couple of requested drabbles about Ubbe having a breeding kink here...

All the village women hit him over the head and scream “leave that woman alone!” whenever you show up in town, pregnant, again. Ubbe just turns to you and says, “but have you  _seen her?_ How can you come home to that and not throw her over the table?” And then _you_ smack him too but his grin is too infectious... and then you’re all distracted by one of the swarm of Ubbessons getting into trouble again.

 

* * *

 

“I have been neglecting you.” Ubbe’s voice rumbles in your ear, the end of his beard softly ticking your neck. His warrior’s hands slide over your stomach. It is not as flat as it was in your youth, not after the three babes you’ve born for him, but you’ve never suspected your husband of liking a flat stomach.

“What are you speaking of, my love?” you answer, leaning in to his touch, letting the curve of your ass meld into the front of his hips as you both watch your children frolicking in the meadow behind your little house. “You brought home such treasures from your last raid, and I have loved having you by my side this whole winter. You are taking very good care of your family.”

Ubbe’s hand slides over your belly again, from navel to the crease of your thigh, starting a tingling there. “But I must not have been tending to you enough,” he says. “I had hoped to feel this belly swelling again before I left for the summer raids.”

You giggle just a little. “Patience, my love. The gods will gift us with another child when they see fit.” Ubbe’s hand does not stop stroking you, and you begin to think that perhaps the children don’t really need their parents right now…

Your husband’s warm palm closes over your breast. “Ragna doesn’t even want to nurse anymore. You need another baby. It’s past time.”

“You act like you haven’t been trying hard enough already, this winter,” you giggle at him, pushing his hands away for a moment but remaining within his grip, letting Ubbe bend his lips to your neck, brush his hardening member against the cleft of your ass. 

“Obviously I haven’t,” he responds, undeterred. “I need to keep you filled with my seed. Constantly, it seems.” His hands slide over your thighs again and you’re glad to see your oldest drawing the other children away into the trees for some new game, out of sight.

You turn in Ubbe’s arms, bringing your hands to his flushed and eager face. 

“Perhaps I am wrong to ever let you out of our bed,” he growls down at you, then teases his lips over your face without actually closing in on your lips. “Perhaps from now until the boats leave, I should keep you on your back, loaded up with my cum and filled to bursting.”

Your knees get a little weak as Ubbe’s fingers dance over the apex of your thighs, but still you tease: “and who would take care of your home? Cook,and clean?”

Ubbe laughs. “I would. Just as you do while I am out raiding. I’ll pump into you every night, no, every few hours, until there is no way your womb will not catch.” He shifts against you and you can feel how hard he has gotten himself with these thoughts.

You pull his face into yours, pressing your foreheads together. “How can I pass up an offer like that? Let’s to bed, husband,” you whisper, eyes dancing with heat and mischief.


End file.
